Dinosaur King Fanon Story
I was bored so I made this up: Storyline: There are no Max, Rex, or Zoe or even the Alpha Gang in this. It is just the cute chibi dinosaurs. There is a story about Ace, Chomp, Paris, Terry, Spiny, and Tank. Ace Ace was walking along and saw something. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEk he screamed! It was a bug. Haha! said Chomp Ace is afraid of a little bug. SOOOOOO... said Ace he was mad at Chomp and bit him. Chomp got mad and bit him back. Paris laghed and used her honking noises to stop them from argueing. But they just kept on arguing and bightning. Ace said that he hated Chomp and the two decided to stop being friends. Ace walked off and screamed again. It was another bug. He ran off screaming like a girl! Ace went to his home. It was a small burrow and he crawled inside. Suddenluy he saw a raccoon! EEEEEKKKKK! he screamed what are you doing in my hom. Sleeping said the rude raccoon. Ace got mad and bit the raccoon on his nose. The raccoon slapped Ace and so Ace started crying. OK you asked for it! said Ace between tears. Ace transformed himself and scared off the little raccoon. Suddenly Ace heard Chomp. Chomp transformed himself and said that Ace was being mean to little raccoons. The two fought. Ace uses Cyclone and Chomp uses electric charge and hits Ace. Ace uses Ninja Attack and Mayfly. The fight is close and the two suddenly put on their armor. Chomp uses Ultimate Thunder but ace is too fast like crylophosaurus and gets out of the way and uses Ultimate Wind and wins against Chomp. Chomp loses his armor and turns back into a chibi Chomp. Ace laughed and took off his armor and turned back into a chibi dinosaur and laughed at Chomp. Chomp growled at Ace and ace grrrrrred him back. Chomp ran off while Ace walked away thinking highly of himself. He went over to Paris. Paris had a big old cave that had decorations every where. U are so rich said Ace and Paris laughed and squished a bug. Ace asked if he could have it and Paris gave it to him. Ace smacked on his squishy bug and smiled. I am not afraid of bugs he said because I just ate one. I am going to tell Chomp. So Ace told Chomp and Chomp grrrred him and so Ace bit him. Then he went to Spiny's house and said why does I allways get into fights with Chomp. and spiny said that he should not get so sensative but Ace said that is lousy advise you are not so wise. Spiny grrrred him and transformed himself. Ace did the same and then put on his armor and use tornad toss and spiny lost his armor and turned back into chibi spiny. Ace did the same and walked away looking for Paris again. Paris said that they should make up. Never oh well then u will never b friends again. who cares and ace walked away feeling sorry for himself. Then Ace saw a big old Allosaurus and fought it to get out his anger and beat it in 1 hit. Who says that i am afraid of bugs I just took out a allosaurus in 1 little hit. I am awsome! Ace thought that he was soo awsome. Who knows maybe he was. Ace soon realized that he waz not az happy as usual and thought that he was going into depression. He cried and cried and Chomp came and called him crybaby and Ace cried and cried some more. Y r u so mean? asked Ace and Chomp suddenly realized that they were not playing a game like he thought they were. When ace heard that He growled and CALLED CHOMP stupid. Chomp grrred and said well u r 2! But soon both dinosaurs went into depression and made up. Ace said he was sorry. But az soon as Ace saw a bug he screamed and Chomp laughed again and Ace got mad at him and they fought and Ace 1 again! and it took a long time 4 them 2 make up but they did and were friends until Ace saw a bug again! Moral: Ace is 2 sensative. (this story was by Paris and now Ace is mad at her 4 calling him sensative)